


Admission

by JollyBigSis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyBigSis/pseuds/JollyBigSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are hard to admit, let alone voice. A short Prideshipping oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angsty.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Why was it so difficult to say those three little words? He, Kaiba Seto, fearless, forthright and the CEO of KaibaCorp, the largest gaming corporation in the world, be intimidated by _three measly little words_.

Yet, there he was _alone_ because his lover couldn't bear the frustration of waiting . . . waiting for him utter those words that could make a world of difference to the situation.

 _But he couldn't utter them_.

He could have, no, _should_ _have_ opened his mouth on cue. It didn't require tremendous effort; it didn't expend energy. So why, he asked himself, _why_ could he not just say it and be done with it?

He sat in the dark and mulled over his plight, pondered over the possible scenarios in his mind again and again until his head was fit to burst. All he could recall was those large eyes looking at him . . .

Expectantly.

Keenly.

Imploringly.

 _Disappointedly_.

Wretchedness flashed with crimson as the pale face turned from him and left the room, leaving nothing but this cold, empty silence to mirror his own unresponsiveness.

Why could he not have swallowed his pride and said what was required of him? To give his lover those three words he so desperately wanted to hear? Surely, it wasn't so hard . . . _was it_?

No, it wasn't.

Yet silence persisted.

Alone, the darkness crept up to him, encroaching on him, shrouding him, smothering him. Eating him from inside out and vice versa. It wasn't the darkness he wanted. His 'darkness' had left. Left him speechless and rueful. Left him all alone to choke on the bitter bile that was lodged in his throat, rendering him useless and mute.

 _Was it that which prevented him from saying those words_?

It was easy to blame something else for one's cowardice and seek ways of evading an admission. He was good at that. For all his assertiveness, his arrogance, his confidence, it all deserted him when he needed it the most.

Closing his eyes, he let the thought of his lover wash over him; to provide him with a little comfort to the unyielding predicament he'd thrown himself into. The pain, magnified by the relentless silence, tore into his body and stabbed at his exposed heart until it was nothing but a raw, bleeding mass—barely beating above the hurt that was crushing it. Pain punished him for his foolishness, whilst his contemptuous self scorned his weakness.

Was it weak to say those words?

 _No_ , he told himself. It took strength to admit it. He had been a fool.

 _Yami_ , he silently cried out.

 _My Darkness_ . . .

"Seto?"

Like a sailor unable to resist the siren's call, his lover sought him out and approached him.

 _My Light_ . . .

"Yami . . ." the name was dragged from his lips. The siren beckoned his prey closer.

"Yes, Seto?" The voice was hesitant and unsure, but the embrace that suddenly envelops him was solid, warm and _forgiving_. His lover was strong.

Surely he could see it cost him very little when the gains outweighed everything else? _He_ was invaluable, irreplaceable, priceless . . . and _his_.

Surely it was a price he was willing to pay even if it were at the expense of his pride? His pride would be worthless if his love was not by his side.

Yami and Pride . . .

 _Yami was his pride_.

The two were synonymic. He realised that now. Encircling his arms around the slender waist, he inhaled the scent of his lover deeply . . . _greedily_ , the words muffled against the cloth and flesh his face was buried in when he spoke.

"I am sorry," he breathed.

He felt his love smile.

~Owari~

O-o-O-o-O

**Author's Note:**

> I bet many of you can relate to this kind of feeling—when you know you've done wrong, but refuse to admit it, knowing the longer it remains unsaid, the more the damage. Panic sets in and you begin to fear the worst. Yep, obstinacy is a pain in the arse . . . and so is a Scorpio in the wrong. *Wink*
> 
> Thoughts on this would be loved. Thanks for reading.


End file.
